I've Never
by Aer Atri Dulci
Summary: The teachers have decided the seventh years needed to get to know each other. Why not play I've Never and Truth without Dare? Nothing is as it seems. AU, Slash, After the war. HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Title:** I've Never and Truth without Dare  
**Summary:** The teachers have decided the sixth years needed to get to know each other.  
Why not play I've Never and Truth without Dare? AU

**Table arrangement:**  
Professor Minerva McGonagall  
Millicent Bulstrode - Vincent Crabbe  
Hermione Granger - Neville Longbottom  
Tracey Davis - Gregory Goyle  
Lavender Brown - Seamus Finnigan  
Daphne Greengrass - Draco Malfoy  
Parvati Patil - Harry Potter  
Blaise Zabini - Professor Severus Snape  
Dean Thomas - Ron Weasley  
Theodore Nott - Pansy Parkinson

* * *

**Prolog**

"Harry, you're going to be late." Harry Potter was sitting in the Griffingdor Common Room and Ginny was talking in a pleading voice. The teachers had decided that the sixth years should come together and play a game, the Slytherins and Gryffingdors together and Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw together. What game wasn't known but Harry did have a bad feeling about it. Both Professor McGonagall and Snape would be there with them, most likely to make sure none of them ended up killing each other. "Okay, just stop it!" he finally answered and she followed him down to the Great Hall to make sure he didn't go elsewhere. When he walked through the doors, five minutes late(mark you), everyone looked up at him. "Potter, so you finally decided to grace us with you presens." drawled Snape but Harry ignored him and just sat down between Snape and Malfoy, as this was the only place left.

* * *

**A/N:** This is my first fanfic!

**R&R**

_Aer Atri Dulci_


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:** I've Never and Truth without Dare  
**Summary: **The teachers have decided the sixth years needed to get to know each other. Why not play I've Never and Truth without Dare? AU, Slash

**Table arrangement (I've Nevers):  
**Professor Minerva McGonagall (0)  
Millicent Bulstrode (0) - Vincent Crabbe (0)  
Hermione Granger (0) - Neville Longbottom (0)  
Tracey Davis (0) - Gregory Goyle (0)  
Lavender Brown (0) - Seamus Finnigan (0)  
Daphne Greengrass (0) - Professor Severus Snape (0)  
Parvati Patil (0) - Harry Potter (0)  
Blaise Zabini (0) - Draco Malfoy (0)  
Dean Thomas (0) - Ron Weasley (0)  
Theodore Nott (0) - Pansy Parkinson (0)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

As Harry sat down a parchment appeared in front of Professor Snape and the professor took it and began to read:

"Dear students(and professors),

Some of you might have an idea of what you're going to do now. There will appear some glasses in front of you which will contain Veritaserum. You have to drink it and then the glasses will refill but this time with water which you can drink when you're thirsty. Above your head there will be a floating zero which will tell you and your fellow students(and professors) how many I've nevers you have done. Yeah, you heard right. You're going to play I've Never. Have fun!

Yours sincerely,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore"

As Snape had read the letter everyone had taken the Veritaserum and was now staring at the zeroes which danced above their heads before they settled their gaze at Harry's zero. Harry's was gold and silver with a red snake and a green griffin moving around it. The other Griffindors had a golden zero with a red griffin and the Slytherins had a green zero with a silver snake.

When everyone was ready Minerva McGonagall began the game: "I've never been able to tell Albus Dumbledore that he don't have any taste in clothing." At this both Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were forced to raise their hands and their zero changed into number one. There had been placed a spell so that anyone who had done the I've never had to answer.

A Slytherin girl, named Millicent Bulstrode, went next and straight to the slightly naughty side of the game. "I've never fancied a professor." Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Blaise Zabini, Draco and Harry raised hands to this, each of them sporting a slight blush. A parchment appeared at the table and Dumbledore's voice rang out in the room: "I totally forgot to tell you that after each I've never, if the parchment glow, you have to tell the others about it." Everyone who had just raised their hands groaned when the parchment glowed and hid their faces in their hands.

Millicent turned to Hermione. "Which of the professors?" Hermione closed her eyes before she answered. "Lockhart." Quiet laughter filled the room. Lavender was next. "Lockhart." Then Parvati. "Lockhart" The laughter grew. Blaise looked around the room and sighed. "Professor Snape." It went quiet and everyone turned to the Potion professor who stared blankly at Blaise. Draco muttered: "Professor Snape." Which made Severus' normally blank surface shift a little. Now everyone was staring at Harry who was fidgeting nervously with his tie. "Professor Snape." He whispered and shock spread across Severus' face.

Hermione was next. "I've never cheated on a test." Tracey Davis, Lavender, Daphne Greengrass, Parvati, Blaise, Dean Thomas, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Gregory Goyle, Neville Longbottom and Vincent Crabbe raised their hands. Everyone looked at Harry but when he didn't rise his hand they looked at the parchment on the table it didn't glow.

The next out was Tracey, a Slytherin girl. "I've never broken a bone before I went to Hogwarts." Both Harry and Severus raised their hands and the parchment glowed and a question appeared above it: "How did it happen the first time and when?" Harry looked away and began. "I was four years old and was cleaning the kitchen-" confusing sounds filled the air. "-when my uncle came home. He was drunk and obviously I hadn't done a well enough job and he broke my left wrist. The next morning it was totally healed." Severus stared at Harry and an unrecognisable emotion played over his face. "I was five years old. I tried to defend my mother when my father come home drunk and began to hit her."

Severus motioned for Lavender to continue the game when everyone seemed to be in deep thoughts.

* * *

**A/N:** This is my first fanfic!

**R&R**

_Aer Atri Dulci_


	3. Chapter 2

**Title:** I've Never and Truth without Dare  
**Summary: **The teachers have decided the seventh years needed to get to know each other. Why not play I've Never and Truth without Dare? Nothing is as it seems. AU, Slash, After the war  
**Disclaimer:** *holds up the last Harry Potter book* If I had written this book Severus would be alive and kicking, Harry Potter would most likely turn out gay and hmm... I couldn't have written it anyway J.K Rowling did it before me!  
**Warning:** Slash and I am ignoring Severus' and Albus' death(many who dies will be alive in this story). It is going to be Harry/someone(male) pairing and I am going to leave some hints in the story. Can you guess whom?

**A/N:** I know I wrote sixth years but I forgot the war was over. The students does their seventh year all over again because of the war (it is over). They're seventeen some even eighteen.

**Table arrangement (I've Nevers):  
**Professor Minerva McGonagall (0)  
Millicent Bulstrode (0) - Vincent Crabbe (1)  
Hermione Granger (1) - Neville Longbottom (1)  
Tracey Davis (1) - Gregory Goyle (1)  
Lavender Brown (2) - Seamus Finnigan (1)  
Daphne Greengrass (1) - Professor Severus Snape (1)  
Parvati Patil (2) - Harry Potter (3)  
Blaise Zabini (2) - Draco Malfoy (2)  
Dean Thomas (1) - Ron Weasley (1)  
Theodore Nott (1) - Pansy Parkinson (1)  


* * *

**Chapter 2**

Lavender thought for a moment before she said: "I've never stolen anything." At this everyone raised their hands. The parchment glowed and the question: "The most valuable thing you've stolen." appeared. Minerva: "One of Tom Riddle's books. It was written in a weird language." Harry looked at her amazed and asked: "So it was you who took it? Did you know it was written in parseltongue." Everyone turned to Harry who just indicated for Millicent to continue. "My father's cane."

Hermione: "Ingredients from Professor Snape's personal storeroom." At this Severus smirked smugly. Tracey: "My mother's dress." Daphne: "My mother's jewellery." Parvati: "Some chocolate from Honeydukes." Blaise: "Some muggle candy from Hermione." Dean: "A painting set." Theodore: "Some of the sweets Fred and George makes."

Pansy: "One of Dray's black shirts." Draco turned towards her and glared. "I was going to use it on my date." She hid behind Ron who went next. "I, Hermione and Harry stole Helga Hufflepuff's heirloom, which was turned Horocrux, from Bellatrix' vault at Gringotts." Draco: "Some Polyjuice Potion from Slughorn in sixth year."

Harry looked thoughtful before he answered smugly: "I stole the real Horocruxes and placed believable copies in their place." Eyes widened and mouths fell open in pure shock. Hermione looked at him as if he was crazy, something he definitely wasn't, but they didn't know that. "You're not going to tell me that Voldemort is still alive!" she shrieked. Harry only smiled when he said: "I only answers to I nevers." He gestured for Severus to continue. "I helped Harry." he said and looked Harry straight in the eye to make sure his message was sent. 'Up for a game?' Harry answered with moving his eyes to the ceiling and then to the floor and back again to meet Severus' gaze.

Severus and Harry had been together since sixth year and knew each other as well as they knew the third mate in the relationship. Tom Riddle widely known as Lord Voldemort were their third mate. They had discovered this a week after when they had been called to a Death Eater meeting. Yes, Harry was a Death Eater at that time but after the Dark Lord found out about it both Harry and Severus soon found themselves in the position as equals to Tom. No one knew their identity but a selected few of the Inner Circle. To the other Death Eaters they were either known has the Dark Lord's Consorts or Shadow (Harry) and Venom (Severus).

Seamus were next: "Some chocolate." Gregory: "Some Polyjuice Potion." Neville: "Some herbs." Vincent: "Some Polyjuice Potion."

It was Daphne's turn to say a I've never. "I've never been a bully." No one raised their hands and it was Parvati's turn. "I've never shaved my face." Every male but Harry and Severus raised their hand. They both wore smug expressions. The parchment didn't glow and it was Blaise's turn.

"I've never cried myself to sleep every night when I was six years old." Only Harry and Severus raised their hands. Thankfully the parchment didn't glow. They didn't think they needed any more pity.

Harry sighed slowly. "Dean your turn."  


* * *

**R&R**

_~Aer Atri Dulci~_


End file.
